


A Door to the Future

by Sivan325



Series: A Door to the Future [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1St story in A Door to the Future Series. Crossover between Tolkien World and Modern AU. Gandalf opens the door, and Legolas steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Door to the Future

Story 1: A Door to the Future  
Author: Sivan Shemesh  
Beta: Aranel  
Disclaimer: Not Mine.  
Rate: K+  
Warning: This is set on Modern AU, therefore, OOC and OC, angst/parody.  
Summary for this story: Gandalf opens the door, and Legolas steps in.  
A/N: Written for 100_tridrabbles LJ community, _prompt#51: Open_

\--

**Mirkwood**

The guards alerted the prince as visitors appeared on the border, as though having a prisoner with them.

Prince Legolas followed his guards, having already figured out who the visitors might be.

"Aragorn, welcome to my home," Legolas clasped the man’s shoulders and then turned to greet the wizard, "Gandalf, it is good to see you, my father has been asking after you and is indeed waiting for you."

"Hannon-le, Greenleaf." Gandalf thanked him kindly, his gaze distant.

"I see that you have brought the thief. Why?" Legolas asked as he stared at Gollum's eyes, seeing nothing but emptiness inside.

"Your father… knowing his dungeons…" Gandalf started to reply only to be interrupted by the prince.

"You should know– you were there when Glóin escaped. What difference will they make to prevent this creature from escaping as well?" Legolas asked.

"The guards and you," Gandalf replied steadfastly.

"And? We are under attack by Sauron on a daily basis," Legolas told him and then added, his eyes glaring daggers at Gollum, "He should be dead! There is no good in him; only darkness engulfs his soul."

"There is a chance of saving him,” Gandalf said firmly. “There is still some good in him, and I see it."

Legolas sighed and glanced toward his guards, giving the order "Take him to the dungeons, and keep watch. Do not let him escape."

"Legolas, there is still some good; not everything is evil," Gandalf advised.

"You are lying," Legolas shot back, almost bitter. "All I can see is evil; there is no good in here nor outside here."

"I will show you the door, and you will see it that I am right," Gandalf stated, his voice daring Legolas.

Legolas had little choice but to watch, spellbound, as Gandalf raised his staff, waving it. And a door formed itself, reaching the ground, and opened.

The mesmerizing bright light drew Legolas in, and amazed, he stepped in before Gandalf or Aragorn could stop him.

As soon as the door closed, Legolas' weapons fell to the ground.


End file.
